Spiritual Attraction
by MysticMew
Summary: A powerful attraction can be like a fire that shouldn’t be played with. Sister story to "Leaves In The Water". (for full version see Distribution in the header)


Title: Spiritual Attraction

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew

Email: Solarsenshigmx.de

(Plot) Beta-reader: Ayrki (sort of)

Status: Alpha

Fandom: The Legend of Zelda

Rating: PG13/NC-17

Category: Romance, Lemon

Timeline: The Ocarina of Time, several years later

Continuum: Sister story to "Leaves In the Water"

Pairing: Nabooru/Malon

Summary: A powerful attraction can be like a fire that shouldn't be played with.

Distribution: MSD (http:ww.catstrio.de), , a toned down version minus the lemon bits), Mediaminer ), Shoujo ), ASMR )

Legal Disclaimer: This story contains graphical description of two females of two different species (sort of) engaged in sexual activity. Furthermore that activity is laced with elements of a slightly violent, forceful nature (no, not downright rape). If this bothers you, go back to where you came from and never come back… to this story at least. :)

Disclaimer: TLOZ belongs to Nintendo, I am merely borrowing the characters and having fun with them

Story Disclaimer: Spiritual Attraction(c)2005 by Matthias Engel

Note: This story is submitted as a lemon, yet I have clearly marked the actual lemon part so that you can choose whether or not you want to read it. The lemon part is no necessary to understand/follow the story, being an added bonus at the end.

Spiritual Attraction

By Matthias Engel aka MysticMew

The sun was setting outside again. For now the supreme heat of the day was prominent but in one or two hours the first cold breeze would announce the change significant for this area, the first warning of the cold and harsh night to come. It was apparent that the Gerudo tribe, that supposedly had lived in this land as long as the ancient and now mostly mythical Sheikah existed, had adapted well to the climate, becoming nearly immune to the extreme weather conditions. Of course, they had their shelter to return to at night and the benefit of light – nearly non-existent – clothing and well-accustomed physic for the day. Couldn't say that about me, in my current situation.

If I hadn't gone mad by now, I believe it had been the fifth day that was close to its end now, transiting into night soon. I wasn't entirely sure which I loathed more, day or night. Both were unbearable in their own right. Next to the heat of the day there was the sandy and dusty smell in the air, the lack of humidity and while I was not directly exposed to the sun in here, the heat crept into the chamber through the entrance and small windows. And at night… Well, why I had become ALMOST glad for the absence of clothing, the cold, biting wind that blew into the valley from the desert made not so much for a refreshing contrast but a drastic change.

_This is really a fine situation you got yourself into_, I thought miserably, trying to get remotely comfortable, which was impossible at the moment. And all this, because I had been too curious, playing with fire where I shouldn't have. It was too late for that now though. I had walked too far down this path and could only cling to the hope that somehow I would make it to the end…

I had seen her arrive at late morning while I was tending to the horses. The most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes on. And with that, I didn't mean the black stallion or whatever the breed was because I had never seen a horse like this before. No, I meant its rider, the lean woman with dark, tanned skin and blood-red hair tied into a long ponytail. She had a matriarchal air around her, something regal and dominating, something dangerous and at the same time… strangely appealing.

I believe I had stared at her for several long minutes, my gaze lingering in the place where she had vanished into the house with my father to discuss business. And when I finally managed to shake of my focus, it was like awakening from a dream and I wondered for a moment if the woman had really been there.

I looked around and spotted the black horse standing just outside the fenced area where all the other horses were kept during the day. Curious, I approached slowly, marveling at the beauty contained in the tall mare. I had never seen a breed like that before. At a glance I could tell that it was by far stronger, faster, more durable and more agile than any other horse I had ever laid eyes on, except maybe for Epona. It was black as the night with a contrasting snow-white mane and clear fiery red eyes that regarded me with an impassive yet highly intelligent look that I couldn't quite interpret.

Hesitantly I reached out with one hand, awed and humbled, mixed with a little of inconceivable fear…

"I wouldn't do that."

I jerked my hand away and involuntarily took a step away before I even considered turning towards the sharp, commanding voice. My breath caught in my throat as I found myself mere INCHES away from the Gerudo woman. I hadn't even heard her approach! I usually never had problems in dealing with strangers and their usual quirks and natures. Working on a ranch taught you quickly how to handle even the most shady sorts of people. But the tall, exotic woman evoked a myriad of strange emotions in me, among which was a very potent fascination. I couldn't explain to myself why I felt this way, why I felt so strangely attracted to the stranger. Or was she a stranger?

The Gerudo woman bored into me with golden eyes that seemed to know everything that passed through my mind and as if proving this fact a knowing smile and calculating gleam in her eyes made me shudder slightly. "Hello there, little girl," the Gerudo eventually said in a deep, self-assured voice – not to a degree of haughtiness but still making me somewhat bristle at the arrogance and aloof attitude. "I see you were interested in Sha'ie'lou, yes?" The knowing grin had not vanished but instead intensified as my wandering gaze was caught in golden eyes – I hadn't even been aware of scrutinizing the exotic beauty as if… yes, as if… I was checking out a very handsome man…

The thought startled me and I stood stock-still as the Gerudo slipped past me, casually letting her hand brush against my hip through the fabric of my clothing in a way that made it almost impossible to call an accident.

"You have no idea how to handle a horse like this," the Gerudo woman said as she stepped past me. I followed her movements transfixed as she proceeded to mount the brute. The horse's reactions reminded me of Epona and how she used to be around anyone but Fairy Boy and myself. The woman was making no attempt of handling her – I was pretty sure about that – with care, instead she seemed insistent on a certain roughness, as if needing to remind the horse who was the stronger one. In fact, the steed only put up a brief but powerful struggle which the Gerudo seemed to have no problem handling, before her rider was on her back. For the first time I realized that it was not saddled, appearing more as if taken directly from the wilderness instead of tamed for riding. A fierce spirit which grudgingly submitted to a superior one.

There might have been several reasons why I had spoken up then, a logical one might be that I always was over-protective of the horses and other animals here. I had cared for them so long, I never liked seeing one badly treated, even if it wasn't one of ours. In the end though much more caused the fierce response that I managed with a sudden spark of courage, much more that I would only understand much later. "I am not a little girl and I know enough about horses to tell you that you are never to gain this one's trust the way you are treating her!"

The Gerudo's head whipped around at the challenging tone in my voice that surprised even me. I didn't like shouting, violence or any other kind of excessive behavior. I liked to sing, basking in the joy and calmness of the activity, to interact with the animals here and care for them. Oh sure, I could get indignant at father, but that was necessary sometimes.

Once again the Gerudo smiled and this time it had a hint of… I couldn't really tell. There was something that worried and excited me at the same time. "That might be true for the mares you keep here but for ours which have to fit in with the harsh desert and their other purposes for us, this would make them much too soft to be of any use to us." She made the black mare trot forward so that she was just next to me and then peered down on me with a steely gaze. There was a beckoning in the golden eyes, as if daring me to further challenge her. She leaned forward slightly and I felt tiny in comparison. "Or do you intend to teach me, whose race has survived the hard conditions of the desert for ages, wrong?"

I didn't answer. Every instinct inside of me screamed to avert my gaze and admit defeat. I knew I had spoken out of line. There was obviously a deep respect and understanding between rider and horse and truthfully I was just a simple ranch girl who really had no experience to make accusations here. However, I couldn't pull away from the golden eyes which's gaze stirred something deep inside me that I had no idea where it would take me, but which I couldn't escape…

And from that moment onwards, I had been lost. Complete and utterly enthralled with Nabooru, leader of the Gerudo tribe. Only later on, after she had been long gone, had I figured out the hint of familiarity. She had been there on Fairy Boy's wedding a couple of weeks before. I hadn't paid her much more than a side-glance notice then, she had kept pretty much away from the bulk of the party as it seemed.

A seed had been laid that day though, a seed that would quickly grow into something wild and uncontrollable. Nabooru had come back several days later and in semi-regular periods after that, seemingly with no real necessity. After all, the Gerudos were known for their fine horses and obviously knew how to take care of them, not needing the "soft-heartened treatment" of some ranchers.

No, that hadn't been why the Gerudo leader had returned again and again. She was there for me, and me alone. The notion was exciting and frightening at the same time. With my daring, challenging attitude from the first meeting I had caught Nabooru's interest and while I knew deep down that I should be stopping the game that started between us – a subtle game of challenge which's exact purpose I wasn't quite certain of –, I could not. I was playing with fire but the fatal attraction I was developing for the warrior woman – a term I preferred over thief – was too strong, too intoxicating, I was long gone already before I realized that fact.

_Yes, a very nice situation you got yourself into, Malon_, I repeated and my eyes darted to the side as I heard footsteps from the entrance to the dungeon. I knew what was coming, who was coming. Nearly five full days of treatment that went beyond my wildest imagination had brought me to my limits. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out but when I thought back at the absolute trust and conviction in Nabooru's eyes when this had all begun, I was more afraid to see her disappointment. The mental challenge of wills had gone on too long already for me to give in now and draw her disapproval. I would show her that I could stand up to her, maybe not physical but at least spiritually.

I had always valued strength over everything in my life. Not just the physical strength like so many others of my tribal sisters did. No, I wasn't that pitiful and thus easy to impress and manipulate much like Ganondorf did to the others. There were many types of strength and one of the strongest was that of the spirit. The power of one's spirit, the strength of an unwavering heart was independent from upbringing, social status or the mere physical aspects. A powerful will was much more beautiful and much more honorable than just being able to slash someone apart with a sword.

The Gerudo's way of living, their fighting style was supposed to be a mirror of this principle. A strong will as a basis to surpass the limits, the borders between body and mind and merge them together. Or so my mothers had taught me when I was still very young, before Ganondorf came… and sent them into exile for standing up against them. Over time I had watched as many more succumbed far too easy to the King of Evil, that they would not question but simply follow. All this merely because of some ancient law, regardless of whether or not they agreed with his motives or not. That was not how we were supposed to live. This had not been strength of the heart.

Malon of Lon Lon Ranch was far stronger than many of the Gerudos that lived in this valley now. I had seen it from that first moment onward, the beautiful and vibrant spirit that lurked just beneath the gentle demeanor of the young girl. I hadn't come looking for her that day, just a random encounter, but one that I believed to be fated. Malon had needed something, a trigger to draw out that fierce spirit that I had instantly admired. I knew instinctively that if the circumstances had been different, if she had for example been born a Gerudo, she would have made a fine warrior, if not one of the best.

I had to have her.

Of course, not without her consent. By no means would I sink to the low levels of those that had followed Ganondorf. Yet, I was still a Gerudo and a proud one, a proud Gerudo who had set her sights on a simple human girl. I was the best of my kin and I always got what I wanted if I really had a mind to pursue it. I gave her many chances to back out, and just as many to stake my claim further. However, the auburn-haired human would not back down, the spiritual flame ignited in her soul that day of our first – well, technically second – meeting was not to be extinguished again. Its fire already too vivid.

It had been a courtship worthy of a Gerudo elite warrior.

My eyes hardened noticeably as the other Gerudo stepped past me, clad in the usual purple but with a noticeable degree of extra jewelry to signify her higher rank. She turned her head and I could swear I saw the smirk behind the veil covering her mouth, her cool eyes sparkled with determination and certain triumph. I met the gaze with confidence, assured in my chosen mate's inner strength, a confidence born from the belief that had carried me through all the years of Ganondorf's reign and the reconstruction that followed with petty power struggles.

"Do not cross the line, Alana," I warned silently. I did not believe she would dare with me watching but Alana had been one of Ganondorf's most loyal followers. We had never been of one opinion and with her king gone a constant struggle had erupted between us. I was, of course, still higher in rank and she had no hopes of defeating me in a fair combat to claim leadership, yet she was still skilled and also cunning. Alana would prove the greatest challenge to my chosen mate during the ritual which would come to an end tonight and which had begun over six days ago, on the very night after my last visit to Lon Lon Ranch. The night that I had taken what was soon to be mine.

Total harmony of body and mind. The main principle of my life and that of any other Gerudo, or so it should be. We were masters of battle, silent, fast and merciless would we defeat our opponents and take that which we have set our eyes on. That was our way of life, nothing would change that, Ganondorf had nothing to do with this, neither his ascend nor his dismissal. No, we were proud thieves, the shadows were our friends, only rivaled or bested by the Sheikah maybe. There even were myths that the shadow folk and the Gerudo had the same roots, one splitting from the other at one point in history to form their own legacy.

My footsteps were soundless as I crept along the wall of the barn, carefully making sure that no stray, unexpected look could spot me in the darkness of the early night. Not that this level of discretion was really necessary. Getting into Lon Lon Ranch unnoticed was child's play. I had made sure already that Talon was asleep. It would take a gibdo's scream anyway to wake him up. That grim man, Ingo, was off on an errand and would not be back tonight. There was only one person still awake, and that person was exactly who I came here for.

No, there wasn't a real need to be cautious. However, I was a proud Gerudo, and had not excelled past the limits of all others of my kin just merely by status and fate as a sage. I prided myself with perfection in what I was doing. It had galled me that Twinrova had managed to surprise me back then, before the Imprisoning War. I would not be so careless again. Besides, Malon, my chosen mate, deserved nothing less than total perfection in the execution of the mating ritual.

Tonight would be the night I had looked forward to during the last weeks when I had come again and again to stake my claim on the fierce daughter of the ranch owner, the one whose spirit had captured my heart. Just earlier in the day I had all but openly declared my intention of taking her as my mate. Not in such direct words but I was certain that she had understood the meaning.

I slipped inside the barn, still not making any sound, either by movement or through the door. There she was, a vision of natural, striking beauty. Yet it had never been the outward appearance that had truly fascinated me. Certainly with the long, auburn hair, neatly combed and the smooth skin, Malon could already be considered a physical beauty. However, her true loveliness lay in the spirit I had worked so hard to coax to the fore front.

I watched her for some time from the shadows in the corner as she tended to the cows, tender and loving. I had not intended to evoke the impression of being a cruel person with my remarks during that brief first talk weeks ago, and I believe she had understood on some level.

To be fair, I was kind of envious of her simple outlook on life, not the harsh traditions and lifestyle of the Gerudos I had grown up in. She had the spirit worthy of a warrior, true, but violence was something alien to her mind. She believe in soothing where other resorted to the sword to solve a problem. It was an endearing quality and surely one that our tribe could only benefit from if she proved to meet all my expectations. She had a quiet, inner strength that if provoked could cut deeper than any blade. If she were to be at my side, many of those that still followed Ganondorf's ideals would quickly need to rethink their views.

Yes, I was certain now that I had made the right choice.

With a couple of swift but still silent steps I was behind her and pulled her tight against my taller body. A squeal of surprise and fear emerged from the ranch girl's lips as she turned her head to get a glance at her assailant. Blue eyes widened in astonishment, but I gave her no time to contemplate the situation. "I told you I would make you mine," I whispered in her ear just before my lips crushed onto hers, pressing their claim as they had earlier in the day when one of our half-playful, half-serious arguments had converted their underlying subtext into reality.

The next morning I was already almost all the way to the valley with my _loot_ before Malon had even awoken. As was part of the mating ritual, I had her sitting in front of me on Sha'ie'lou, with her hands bound and her scattered clothes from last night removed, leaving her completely naked and exposed to see for everyone who happened to spot her.

I had to admire her courage and calmness – although I was certain she was battling terror on the inside – as I explained about the ritual that was to follow in as much as detail as I was allowed to. I could tell she was clearly offended by the idea, many outsiders were. But this ritual was an important part of our culture ever since we could remember. Exclusive to the elite, it was especially made for this situation. A situation where the leader of the tribe or another strong member would claim an outsider of lower status as their equal, as their mate. And I was surely not going to settle with keeping Malon merely as a slave of lower status. She was worth far more than that.

After arriving at the valley, she would be tested by the tribe. An outsider of low status would have to earn the respect – grudging or otherwise – of the tribe by showing her will, her loyalty to the one who had exerted claim on her. In almost all cases the ritual was meant for outsider woman, for a man to equal in status was very rare. If she did not prove strong enough, the outsider was considered unworthy and thus free to be claimed by anyone.

The test was simple. And, as most of the other races would call it – especially the humans and hylians –, "barbaric". I would not agree. The body in many ways was the most traitorous and only a strong spirit could overcome its limits and weakness. So, to expose the body of the outsider to the whims of the Gerudo wishing to participate in the five days and five nights long ritual might be a harsh but justifiable method of proving her worth. There were, of, course, certain rules that applied and which I had warned my strongest rival not to break.

She would not survive the consequence anyway.

I watched with a growing pride as much to the more and more apparent frustration of Alana, my chosen mate did not yield to her ministrations. Despite the Gerudo's rough handling, the flame of her spirit did not die, it continued to burn, holding strong against any and all attempts – both soft and cunning, as well as hard and violent – of making Malon submit to Alana. She would not surrender what was only for me to have, as proof of her loyalty. None of them was allowed to touch her there, to take away her physical innocence unless Malon explicitly begged for it.

However, Malon had remained firm, all this time, throughout all the Gerudo – and it really been the main portion of the tribe that had participated in the ritual – that tested her will. She had remained strong.

For me.

I was certain of that last part. After all, I had made it clear to her on our ride to the valley that if she wanted to, I would return her home right away. However, Malon had not voiced a single complaint, not said one word to hint at her resistance until we were past the borders to my homeland and there was no turning back anymore.

I allowed myself a small, triumphant grin as Alana brushed past me angrily, leaving Malon as she was, chained against the bars of the cell, a shortage of food and water beyond the absolute necessity clearly showing. It was a wonder that she could still keep a conscious state of mind, another testament for her spiritual strength.

The sun had set outside. The fifth night of this part of the ritual had begun, and Malon had emerged victorious from her challenge. From this point on, there were two choices, deny even me and return to her home, a proud and acknowledged warrior equal to the Gerudo or, and that was the one which I preferred and by now believed to be the inevitable outcome, to acknowledge my claim.

"Now, little girl, I will make you my queen." And with that I stepped out of the shadows into plain view and met blue eyes magnetically swiveling to rest on my own with a steady, unwavering gaze. There was no doubt about it. When this night ended, she would truly be mine.

THE END (for now)

Author's Notes

Well, that was a little longer actually than Leaves. Not that I planned on that but it just happened.

While I had the rough idea for this already when I started Leaves, it only began to shape into a clear picture when I wrapped it up and flowed nicely from the moment I started this (in fact I began yesterday). That was rather interesting to write and there is a lot of open room to fill in later… if I ever find the time. I think I became strangely attached to the pairing!

I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing. Yes, this was a lot less light than Leaves, but I hope I managed to bring across the message that I did not write this because I delight in seeing innocent girls chained up and tortured. (for all you moral apostles out there who are blind to sarcasm, I do NOT delight in it) On a scale compared this Mistletoes this was nothing after all…

Whether or not I chose to expand this, depends on many factors. Mostly my time/other projects and my whimsy muse. Plans exist in my head though (there are too much of them, for too much stories anyway).

Feedback as always appreciated and readily welcomed. And just as a side note, constructive feedback might be easier to coax me into writing more than merely saying I should.

Oh, and yes, I haven't forgotten Lines, for all who have read that one. I may return to it… someday.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


End file.
